Poem Sunday
by Monkeyman88j
Summary: Naruto recites a poem about his favorite pink haired kunoichi at Ichiraku's one night, but what happens when he finds out who was in the audience? [NaruSaku] Note: Not just a poem, it just happens to include a poem in it.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Monkeymanj 

Plot: Naruto recites a poem at Ichiraku restaurant (They got popular and switched to a restaurant) about a certain pink haired kunoichi, who just so happend to be in the audience. BTW, It's Poem Sunday, or whatever you wanna call it.

A/N: I know, I know, I'm terrible at poetry. The point of this isn't the poem, but the story that comes after it.

Also, you may have noticed I took a couple lines from Guns N' Roses "Sweet Child o' Mine",as it is one of my favorite songs and seemed to fit into some parts.

* * *

"Okay, this is a poem about a certain pink haired friend of mine who is one of, if not the most important person in my life." Naruto started. 

Naruto cleared his throat.

_Her hair is as pink as a field of pink roses in the summer,_

_Her eyes as green as the middle of the ocean._

_Her smile never ceases to brighten my day,_

_But her tears put a black cloud above me._

_Everytime I see her face, it takes me away to that special place,_

_And if I stare to long, I'd probably break down and cry._

_I could go on, and on about all the things I love about her,_

_But you'd all probably turn to stone._

_But if you had listened to it all,_

_You'd find, that I have many reasons to love her like I do._

"Thank you." Naruto was about to turn around and walk of the stage (yes, there was a stage) when he saw a pink blur flying up towards him. All the sudden, he realized that his beloved one was standing there embracing him. All of the sudden, the crowd burst into applause.

When Naruto saw Sakura's face, he noticed that she was crying. She looked at him, "I-I, never kn-knew you felt t-that way about me."

"I love you, and I always have." Naruto said.

"N-Naruto, I love y-you too." Sakura said.

Naruto and Sakura both walked out of the ramen shop (if you need clarification on where they were, what was going on, etc, refer to the top of the page) hand-in-hand. When they got out, Sakura said, "You know, I never knew you wrote poetry."

Naruto replied, "I don't, but I felt like I could write so much about my love for you, so why let it go to waste?"

"You are so sweet" Sakura said, blushing.

"It's true. Every single word I said in that poem was completely true."

"You know, it's starting to get late."

"Well, now that we have everything sorted out, how about dinner next friday?"

Sakura kissed him, "Sounds great."

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Monkeymanj**

A/N: Congratulations, your gift in this chapter is that you get to learn my favorite songs! (Lucky You lol)

* * *

Last chapter

"Well, now that we have everything sorted out, how about dinner next friday?"

Sakura kissed him, "Sounds great."

* * *

The Next Friday

Naruto showed up at Sakura's door wearing a blue shirt with a little red swirl on the back (like his normal clothes),black sweatpants, and a black jacket over the shirt. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Naruto was suprised to see Sakura's mother. "Hello Mrs. Haruno" Suprisingly to Naruto, she didn't tell him to go away or call him a demon.

"Hello, you must be Naruto, Sakura told me all about you and your cute little poem." Mrs. Haruno said. Naruto turned bright red.

"I put a lot of time into that."

"I appreciate what you have done for my daughter. I know you have saved her life on many occasions, and you have even done what, according to Sakura, you would never do. You wrote a poem, for her. She is a very lucky girl"

"Thank you Mrs. Haruno. And she was right, if it weren't her, I would never have writen single poem in my entire life."

"Wow, you must really think she is special."

"I do, I love her with all of my heart."

"Well, are you going to come in?"

Naruto nodded and walked in.

"I'll go get Sakura" Mrs. Haruno said while she walked upstairs into her daugters room to fetch Sakura. About a 1 and a half minutes later, Sakura ran down the stairs and greeted Naruto. Sakura was wearing her normal clothes, but for some reason, her clothes seemed a little shorter than normal to Naruto, but he didn't comment on it.

"Well, I suppose we should be off, okay Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Yeah."

Naruto took Sakura's hand as they walked towards the restaurant they were going to eat at. For some reason of which neither Sakura or Naruto knew why-as they had never been there before- it was called 'The Musical Diner'. As they walked in, the reason instantly hit them. There was a live band in the front of the restaurant that was playing music. When they first walked in, the band was playing 'Free Bird', by Lynyrd Skynyrd (Don't you dare try to correct me on spelling, it is 100 correct). When Naruto heard the band playing the song, he instantly said, "I love this song."

Sakura commented, "It's not bad but I prefer a song that is a bit faster and ISN'T ten minutes long with only four minutes of words."

"But the guitar solo, solos, whatever, are awesome." Naruto said.

"I guess so." Sakura said. Naruto and Sakura then walked up to the guy who usually stands by the door and seats people (don't know what that person is called) and he seated them.

The guy left them saying, "A waiter will be here shortly"

Shortly after looking at their menus, Naruto and Sakura decided what they wanted to eat. By the time the waiter got to their table, Free Bird had already ended, and the song 'California Dreamin' by The Mamas and the Papas started playing.

They both ordered their food, Sakura got umeboshi (which Naruto had never heard of before) and Naruto got, of course, a bowl of miso ramen. While they were waiting for their food, Naruto and Sakura just talked a bit. After a few minutes, their food came and they started eating. By the time they were done, a new song had started (California Dreamin ended and a new one started, than that one ended if you were confused). This song was 'Dancing In The Moonlight' by King Harvest.

"This song makes me wanna dance." Sakura commented.

"So why don't we?"

"We are in the middle of a restaurant!" Sakura said.

"You point is? You think these people will ever remember?"

"Well, I guess not. But still, what kind of dance would you do to this song?"

"Who cares, let's just go and enjoy ourselves."

"I have a better idea."

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Let's go to a club or something after we get our check."

"Good idea."

So, after Naruto paid their check, they walked out of the restaurant and went to the nearest club.

**Warning: Bad Puns In Next Paragraph.**

When they got in, they both walked over to the dance floor and Danced the Night Away (Pun Intended). And pretty soon, because the windows were open, they were Dancin in the Moonlight. (Please stop me before I continue) Then they noticed that they were doing the Same Old Song and Dance. (Okay, I'm done now)

**Note: Bad Puns Are Over**

Okay, so like I was saying, they started dancing to all the different songs for what had seemed like days, when it was really just a few hours.

After they had finished dancing for the night, they left the club, and stood on the street for a few minutes talking. When Sakura commented that it was late, Naruto offered to walk her home. Sakura accepted, and they began to walk to her house.

While they were going to Sakura's house, they had to walk through a couple dark alleys, and when they went through the first one they got to, Sakura instinctivley grabbed Naruto's hand. As they got out of the alley, Sakura started to shiver. Naruto took off his jacket and drapped it over her shoulders.

"But you'll get cold." Sakura said.

"I'll be fine, Sakura." Naruto replied.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Sakura's house. Naruto walked her up to the door. Sakura turned and looked at Naruto in the eyes, and kissed him on the lips. A few seconds later, Naruto proccesed what happend and blushed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Naruto said while grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, see you later." Sakura said as she opended her door and walked into her house.

Once Sakura was inside, Naruto turned towards the street and started walking to his house to think about the date he was just on.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, ummm, sorry for taking so long, but I tend to have a personality like Shikamaru... Lazy bum...

So ummm, I guess I'll add the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Monkeymanj 

Plot: Naruto recites a poem at Ichiraku restaurant (They got popular and switched to a restaurant) about a certain pink haired kunoichi, who just so happend to be in the audience. BTW, It's Poem Sunday, or whatever you wanna call it.

BTW: Feel free to reread parts of previous chapters if you want to know what is going on. I know a lot of people dislike rereading things, but you might forget what was going on. (Cause I know I did)

* * *

The next morning, Naruto decided to walk to Tsunade's office to see if she had a mission for him.

As he approached the building, he noticed a small glint of light over by a tree, but he ignored it and walked in.

As Naruto got to Tsunade's office, he heard someone talking inside. Seeing as it wasn't his buisness, he waited at the opposite side of the hallway.

A few minutes rolled by. Then it was an hour. Then two. Finally, the visitor walked out. Naruto recognized who it was by the crimson red hair.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto." Gaara replied.

"How have you been? It's been sooo long." Naruto said.

"Well, I've been kinda busy being the Kazekage and all. But, I came to have a meeting with Tsunade. The Chuunin exams are being held at our country this year, and I've come to invite Tsunade to come." Gaara explained.

"Cool." Naruto said.

"Aren't you going to be in the Chuunin exams this year?"

"You know, I haven't really thought about it."

"If you enter, I'm sure you'll wipe the floor of all competition." Gaara said.

"Yeah probably. And it would give me a chance to see your village again."

"Yeah. Well, I gotta get going, if I don't get back to our apartment soon, Temari will kick my ass."

"See ya." Naruto said.

"Bye." Gaara said.

After Gaara walked away, Naruto opened Tsunade's door and walked in.

"Oh, hello Naruto." Tsunade said, putting down a few papers.

"Baa-chan, do you have any missions for me?

"Not if you call me Baa-chan again."

"Fine. Tsunade-sama, do you have any missions for me?"

"Ahh yes, let me see. Hmmmm. Foil raging elephant attack, kill hydra, marry princess, AHA! Found one. Okay, your mission is to... Find Clucky the Chicken on the outskirts of the town."

"Clucky the chicken!"

"Yes... Clucky the chicken."

**Flashback to Naruto Abridged**

_"Cool! I got a chicken!" Naruto said, "I'm gonna name you Clucky!"_

**Un-Flashback**

"Wait a minute, didn't you just mention missions that involve foiling a raging elephant, kill the hydra, and marrying a princess?"

"Yes."

"Why can't I do any of those?"

"Because, Elephants are to be dealt with only by an advance ninja, it is physically imposible to kill a hydra, and I know you love Sakura, so why would you marry a princess?"

"Good point."

"Besides, wouldn't you want to meet up with Clucky again? He did save your life, you know."

**Flashback to Naruto Abridged... again.**

_"Baack, baack." Clucky said._

_"You win this time Clucky, But I'll be back!" said Orochimaru. Orochimaru than backed away from dealing the finishing blow to Naruto and his teamates, and disapeared into the shadows._

**Unflashback**

"Oh, okay.

"Well, off you go. Oh if you see Sakura on the way there, take her with you, cause I don't feel like training her today." Tsunade said.

"But you didn't even tell me where to go!"

"Go that way." Tsunade picked up Naruto by the back of his collar and chucked him out the window.

A few minutes later, Naruto was up and walking towards the village gate. "I can't believe she did that."

Naruto took a shortcut through the village park. On his way through, he spotted Sakura. He walked over to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, while waving.

"Oh hey Naruto." Sakura said as he approached.

"Tsunade-sama sent me on a mission to find Clucky, and she told me to bring you if I saw you on the way." Naruto said.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll go than."

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

What will happen to Naruto and Sakura? Find out, if I ever update again. Which I will. Eventually. 


End file.
